Kaleido (band)
Kaleido is an American rock / pop band from Detroit, Michigan . In just 2 years Kaleido has created quite the resume with dates on the 2012 & 2013 Van's Warped Tour, CMJ Music Marathon, dates on the 2013 Rockstar Uproar Festival, lead singer Christina Chriss singing the National anthem for the Detroit Tigers, Pistons and Red Wings, opening for Kid Rock, Evanescence, The Offspring, Chevelle, Skid Row, Tesla, Twenty One Pilots and more. Kaleido was named the 2013 Best Band in Detroit by Real Detroit Weekly, and won the People's Choice on 89x for 11 consecutive nights, beating big name artists Muse, Jack White, Blink 182 & Billy Talent to name a few. They also came in at 75 on 89x Top 89 of 2013 list with "Open Your Eyes" from their debut self-titled EP. Kaleido has gained a very strong and loyal fanbase called the "KaleidoFam". The band is currently back in the studio working on their next EP with Chuck Alkazian at Pearl Sound Studios, set for release first quarter of 2014. Band members * Christina Chriss - Vocals * Joey Fava - Drums * Cody Morales - Bass Biography Kaleido surfaced in Detroit, Michigan in October 2011 as a powerhouse four piece rock / pop band. Created by Christina Chriss and Joey Fava, who met in 2010 at a show their previous bands were playing together, the two decided to start writing with each other. They recorded their first song "This Far", and immediately knew they had found something very special. Combining Christina's fiery charisma, powerful vocals, lyrics, and melodies with Joey's thunderous drums and multi-instrumental songwriting ability, they wrote and recorded a handful of songs, finding their sound. In May 2011, Christina was invited to perform at The Roxy on Sunset Boulevard in Hollywood, while still working on putting the band together. She chose longtime friend and previous bandmate Cody Morales to play bass, and Ronnie Rosolino, who went to high school with Christina, to play guitar. They were a perfect fit. After only a handful of practices, the brand new, currently unnamed band, flew cross country to play what would be their very first show together. The reaction in LA was incredible and shortly upon returning home, Christina named the band Kaleido. After playing as a four piece for the first six months, the group decided to add a second guitarist to expand their sound and live show. Christina and Joey asked a talented friend, Jamie Burnham, making the band a furious five piece. Throwing him into the fire after only a few practices, Kaleido embarked on their first tour, including two stops on the Van's Warped Tour. Possessing enough torque to change the game and rescue rock & roll, Kaleido is familiar, yet rare. The group fuses heavy hitting rock with fresh, melodically driven pop elements. A Molotov cocktail of larger than life personality, passion, real life lyrics, tight musicianship, and an earth shaking live show, the band has become a force to be reckoned with. Discography * Kaleido (2012) Category:Entertainment Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Rock Category:Detroit Category:Michigan